


Sunnie Day

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting piece that I love! It doesn’t really need "Pharaoh’s Tale" for one<br/>to understand it and thus I like it.<br/>God from 2004? Suuuper old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnie Day

“Bakur,” Yukai said, sitting on the sandy clear beach.

The white-haired teen looked to her, “Yeah?”

“Why are we here?” Yukai asked.

“In Other?” Bakur wanted clarification.

Yukai nodded.

“It’s our destiny,” he said.

Yukai looked to him. He was looking out to the clear ocean. “You really think so?”

He nodded. “If we aren’t he because of destiny, then perhaps fate ordered for it.”

“Maybe.” Yukai laid back onto the warm white sand. “Bakur?”

“Yeah?”

“What is he like?” she asked. “What is the one to whom I marry in two days like?”

“Smart and noble,” he answered. “He’s very Alternian.”

“How so?”

“He believes in Alternian culture and thus acts it.” Bakur replied.

“How tall?”

“A few inches plus you,” He replied.

“That’s not so bad.” She said. “What about his father?”

“Gruff and grumpy most of the time.”

“The pharaoh is as how?”

“Why ask me?”

“You steal from the vault there all the time.” She answered. “I would guess you know the layout well.”

Bakur thought for a moment. “Ancient and traditional I suppose.”

“You didn’t pay it to mind?”

“No.”

Yukai sighed. Bakur lay back next to her. “He funny?”

“Most times, and clumsy sometimes, too.” Bakur answered.

Yukai closed her eyes. “A bright one and pure?”

“Angel and demon,” Bakur answered.

“Not pure?”

“Pure more than dark,” Bakur answered, closing his eyes. “Don’t dwell so much on what is to be.”

“Why can’t I have a say in it, brother,” she asked.

“It was arranged before time to have a say from either side,” he replied.

Yukai opened her eyes and looked above to the clouds. “Will is no matter in this?”

“No.”

“Not even the focus of love?”

Bakur shook his head.

“Then how can I be truly happy with this one?”

“He may not be your knight,” Bakur began. “But he may become the knight.”

“Eh?” She looked to him.

“In time.”

“Oh.” She looked back to the clouds. “So, I must wait.”

“Wait and trust the elder’s command.”

“But he can be so wrong sometimes!” Yukai argued.

Bakur nodded, “Or is it a truth that you just don’t wish to hear?”

Yukai remained silent.

“Trust grandfather’s choice,” Bakur assured her.

“Is this one right for me, really?”

“Wait until you meet him and know him to decide,” he replied.

Yukai nodded. “’Kay.”

Silence rested between the two for a while.

“Bakur,” Yukai asked finally, “do you really hate your name?”

No response came but soft breaths.

Yukai sat up and looked to him. Bakur was sleeping softly.

She smiled and lay back down. “He really looks cute when he sleeps.”

“I heard that, you fuzz-ball.”

Yukai giggled. “Thought so.”

“I want to drift away with the tide,” Bakur said.

Yukai looked to him. “To carry away the pain?”

He nodded.

Yukai closed her eyes. “I like this calmness about you.”

“You have it too, Yukai,” Bakur replied.

No response, so he looked over to her. She was almost sleeping.

“Silly fuzz-ball.” He smiled and closed his eyes. “Sleep good.”

“Ryousha, too, sleep good,” Yukai said.

They fell into a sleep together, lulled by the waves and serine silence.


End file.
